


关于Tony和他讨厌的魔法

by Tonyonmybed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:25:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonyonmybed/pseuds/Tonyonmybed
Summary: 又名：五次Tony露出了破绽，还有一次他解释了一切，还有一次他带着所有人参观了魔法世界





	关于Tony和他讨厌的魔法

**Author's Note:**

> HP AU，巫师！Tony

1.

这事第一次发生的时候，谁也没有在意。

我是说，当时大家还互相不熟悉，三个小时前他们还试图用言语杀死对方，然后他们经历了一场对抗外星人和神的战斗，刚刚培养出了一点并肩作战的情谊。所以当你以为自己永远的失去了一个队友而他又突然出现在你面前时，你基本上也不会想着其他的啥了。

更何况那可是Tony Stark，他能穿着一件金红色的盔甲满天飞，那么他能让自己神不知鬼不觉的逃离虫洞，估计也不是什么不可能的事。

“你到底是怎么做到的？”当他们坐在烤肉店里沉默的狼吞虎咽时Clint忍不住问，“我是说，前一秒你还抱着核弹冲进了虫洞，我们所有人都死盯着天上，没有人看到你从虫洞出来。结果在队长下令关闭传送门后，你就砰的一声摔在我们旁边的地上，打开面罩问我们刚才有没有亲你。”

Tony对此的回应是把一大块肉塞进嘴里，含糊不清的说：“也许你只是没看到我从虫洞飞出来的飒爽英姿，毕竟我的盔甲是整个地球飞的最快的东西。也许我该说最快的之一，管他呢。”

“不可能。”Clint发出了愤怒的嘶嘶声，“你这是在侮辱我鹰眼的名号，为了这个我要和你决斗。”

“依吾之见，”Thor隆隆的说，“若连老鹰之眼都无法看出，则钢铁之人必是用了魔法。吾弟——”接下来的名字在众人突然射来的死光中被消音了“——就可依靠魔法瞬时移动，想必钢铁之人也精通此道。”

“没错，”Tony赞同道，“钢铁之人啥都会，包括魔法。”

然后这整件事就作为团队熔炼的第一个笑话被抛在脑后了，毕竟每个人都有点自己的秘密，Tony想要保留他的几个技术的隐秘性，大家都是可以理解的。

事后Steve想想，他应该注意到Loki被抓住后看向Tony的眼神格外的怨恨和恶毒的。

 

2.

事情第二次发生的时候，大家还是一笑了之了。如果非要怪谁的话，只能说怪Tony自己，因为他真的有太多古怪的发明和癖好了。所以即使现在大家搬到一间大厦里，还是搞不太清楚Tony身边到底都发生了什么。

这件事情的起因是Tony有着一堆众所周知的搞垮自己身体的坏毛病，而Steve基本没法放任这种状况在他眼皮底下发生。所以这一天的Steve仍然端着一盘食物上楼，试图劝Tony下楼吃饭或者吃点盘子里的东西。

Tony不在工作间，这真的是相当难得。Steve抬头（他还是忍不住想找个东西对视）询问JARVIS，对方礼貌的告诉他，Tony现在正待在客厅。

没错，作为拥有一整层楼的人，Tony拥有属于自己的客厅，有时候他会（在Pepper的威胁下）在这里进行一些私人会面。

“Sir正和Mr. Barton在一起。”JARVIS说。

Steve感到有些困惑。如果是给Clint调试弓或者制作新的箭头，应该是在工作间或者训练场才对。Clint是出了名的不干正经事，Steve很难想象Tony会为了和他玩放弃工作，况且他还没吃晚饭呢。

这是Steve第一次进入Tony楼层的其他位置（用不同的门与工作间隔开），乍一看过去屋子被红色和金色的装饰覆盖（说真的，把这玩意糊在盔甲上就已经够奇怪的了好吗）。在他来得及进一步观察之前，一个巨大的、黏糊糊的东西就扑了上来，Steve凭借着四倍反应力闪到一边，险险躲了过去。他的身体一瞬间紧绷，快速的扫视着四周试图找一件顺手的武器。

“BARTON！”一个恼怒的声音在屋内响起，Steve认出那是Tony的，“我警告过你不要乱动或乱吃这里的东西！”回应他的是一阵听起来颇为凄凉的含混的声音，Steve又后退了一步，然后他意识到，那个差点糊到他脸上的东西是从Clint的嘴里伸出来的。

那是Clint的舌头。

哦。Steve想。他有权利对这件事保留自己的看法，说实话他觉得有点恶心，但是——

“这到底是怎么回事！？”美国队长终于用出了他最威严的声音。

“一个喜欢从通风管道口进入我的房间找乐子，完全不听我之前的警告，拆开属于我的包裹吃掉了里面的太妃糖的特工。”Tony讽刺道，Clint的舌头还在不断伸长，他看起来真的有点被吓到了。Steve注意到身边的地板上确实散落着一个被拆开的包裹和一地花花绿绿的糖果，包裹上面用绿色的墨水写着似乎是“韦斯莱魔法把戏坊”的字样。

“这是什么？”

那天晚上Tony乖乖下楼和他们共进晚餐，大家在餐桌上像真正的战友或家人一样嬉笑打闹。Clint大声的抱怨着有一根巨大的舌头袭击了他，其他人则一致认为是Clint自己的错，他不该这么随随便便的闯进Tony的房间。而Steve莫名觉得这件事好像不仅仅是一个舌头形状的机器人那么简单。

 

3.

第三次与一个漏电的微波炉和一个被电出来的Hulk有关。

在Bruce发出一声吃痛的惊呼时众人就已经意识到大事不妙，绿色迅速覆盖了整个厨房，大家不得不放弃吃到一半的早饭谨慎而迅速的后退。Hulk没有发狂，但他手里握着那个微波炉，正有些恼怒的上下挥舞着。

“只要再往上走一层就有特制的防Hulk监狱。”Natasha用细如蚊蝻的声音说。Steve知道那个，那还是在Bruce自己的建议下修建的，Tony出了大部分力。

Hulk把微波炉甩了出去，又伸手去抓榨汁机。他看起来已经想要进行什么毁灭性破坏了，Steve感到一阵头疼。Tony估计还在睡觉，而其他所有人都在这里，他们不能冒着激怒Hulk的风险通知他，看来只能是他自己去把Hulk引走——

Hulk的动作顿住了。

这停顿很短暂，大概只有两三秒，但是那确实是以一个相当不自然的姿势停住了。当播放键被重新按下时，Hulk看起来很迷惑，然后一声嘹亮的啼叫吸引了所有人的注意。

一只体型硕大的鹰在天花板附近徘徊。

“白头海雕？”Clint怪叫出声，Natasha赶紧捂住他的嘴，但是Hulk并没有在意。他的注意力已经全部被那只美国的国鸟吸引住了。海雕在他触手可及的位置扑扇着翅膀，他忍不住伸手去抓，结果那只鸟又往后飞了一点，这让Hulk也迈动步子跟了上去。就这样五分钟后，楼上传来一声清晰的大门落锁的声音，留下其他几个人在基本完好无损的餐厅面面相觑。

Tony是晚些时候下来吃他的早午饭的，身后还跟着在套上衣的博士。Steve停下收拾厨房，把两人份的早餐端到餐桌上。Bruce在不停地道歉，Tony大度的表示没关系，而Steve忍不住想问几个问题。

“那只白头海雕。”他看向Tony，“是你养的吗？”

“你就当做有钱人的小癖好吧。”Tony耸肩，对着他的盘子发动进攻。

“我很确定在纽约市区豢养华盛顿公约一级保护动物是违反法律的。”Steve指出，“而且我之前从来没在大厦里或大厦附近见到过它。”

“那就把它当成个机器鸟也行。”Tony显然不想做任何解释，“我快饿死了，能不能再来一份？”

Steve叹口气，端着盘子回到厨房。Bruce看起来毫不在意那只鸟是从哪里来的，Steve觉得他大概是知道些他们不知道的事。

 

4.

第四次的时候黑寡妇露出了谨慎的思考的表情。

Steve从昏迷中醒来，发现自己正身处之前和他一起跑步的退伍军人Sam的家里，Natasha坐在他身边。这挺不对劲的，因为Natasha跟Sam应该只有一面之缘才对。

他仔细回想着昏迷前发生了什么，发现记忆到Natasha说有一颗导弹正飞过来时就断层了。据他所知即使是神盾特工也没那么容易带着个昏迷的超级士兵从导弹下生还再从新泽西州回到华盛顿。

“我什么都不知道。”Sam说，“我正准备出门跑步，然后砰砰两声，你们两个就出现在我家门口，我只能把你扛到床上。黑寡妇只说神盾出了问题。”

面对他的质问，Natasha只是晃着一个有诡异的棕色液体的小瓶子，并不准备给出一个合理的回答。“这件事情解释起来有点复杂，不过相信我，Steve，现在最重要的是阻止洞察计划。而且这件事不只牵扯到我，我需要和某些人做一个足够深入的谈话。”

队友的隐瞒让Steve不太愉快，但他仍然紧绷着下颌同意了。那之后Fury死而复生、破坏航母、和Bucky战斗，太多的事情让Steve完全没空考虑Natasha的问题。但当他从医院的病床上醒来，看到Natasha站在旁边时，他还是想到了一个疑问。

“在神盾总部，你假扮的那位理事比你矮了两英寸，身形也不一样，你是怎么做到没有让任何人发现的？”

对此Natasha只是神秘的一笑，转身离开。两秒钟后，眼眶微红的Tony走了进来，Steve赶忙又露出一个讨好的微笑。

 

5.

在所有人都已经觉得奇怪之后的第五次，如果还有人没发现这事简直他妈的一点都不对劲，那就可以滚回家洗洗睡了。

那是一个阳光明媚的工作日，为了等待吃午饭，所有人——包括Tony——都聚在餐厅，一边做自己的事情一边有一搭无一搭的聊天。然后，放在那里的壁炉——Steve一直觉得那是装饰用的，Clint还嘲笑过科技狂人Tony家里居然也会有这么复古的东西——突然爆发出了明亮的绿色火焰。所有人都吓了一跳，博士赶紧做腹式呼吸，而Tony一下子跳起来，按住了想要冲那里丢小刀的Natasha。

“Smith，怎么回事。”他厉声道。然后其他人才注意到，那一簇绿色的火焰里浮着一个人的脑袋。

“——遇到了点麻烦，魔法部的官员们现在正在赶往，但是显然有什么东西在阻止我们，而几十只摄魂怪已经飘到纽约附近的海面上了。Tony，我只需要你坚持二十分钟——”

“是啊，这真是太他妈的容易了。听着，Smith，我二十年前就——”

“你已经在重新回到我们这边了，别以为我不知道。”那个叫Smith的人道，“你已经和你的超级英雄小团队保护世界这么多次了，就再多一次吧。”

然后那个脑袋旋转着和绿色的火焰一起消失了，Tony瞪着现在空空如也的壁炉，其他人瞪着Tony。他呆在那里几秒钟，然后伸手召唤了盔甲。

“我发誓我回来会解释一切，现在就先跟我去吧，这次行动得听我指挥。”

这些穿着黑袍子在空中漂浮的东西不是Steve见过的最行为艺术的反派，却是最诡异也最难对付的之一，任何物理攻击似乎都不起作用。Thor 的锤子似乎能给它们造成不小的伤害，Bruce被留在大厦里，Steve、Natasha和Clint就只能负责疏散海边的群众。每次那些东西一靠近，Steve就会觉得仿佛身体里所有的快乐都被吸走了，只剩下北冰洋刺骨的寒冷。

还有就是Tony，他穿着盔甲在海面盘旋，身边还跟着一只银白色的动物，看起来和那天的白头海雕颇为相似。那些黑袍子似乎对那银白色的东西颇为忌惮，不敢靠近。Steve不清楚他们到底坚持了多久，战斗终止于一群穿着绿色或黑色袍子的人和更多银白色动物的出现。

Tony降落在Steve身边，他看起来很疲惫，一个头发乱糟糟的男人在为这件事道歉，Steve听到他们在谈论关于“清除记忆”等问题。

“我会搞定我的这几位队友的。”Tony说，男人犹豫了一下，最后还是同意了。

“好了。”Tony转过身，看向他重新集结起来的队伍，“该从哪里讲起呢。”

 

+1

“简单来说，我是个巫师。”现在他们坐在复仇者大厦的客厅里，每个人靠着一个软乎乎的垫子，Clint手里还捧着一大桶爆米花。“我父母都不是，但是我11岁那年接到了一封由猫头鹰送来的信，告诉我去一个叫霍格沃茨的学校报道。”

“所以说巫师是真的存在的啊？”Clint说，“那你有魔杖吗？你会骑着龙飞吗？”

“我没骑过龙，但我会骑飞天扫帚。”这个回答收获了一片小声的“哇”，Tony看着他这群超级英雄队友，觉得有点好笑。“我有魔杖，两根，实际上，如果算上之前断了的那根。”

“可是你16岁去了MIT。”Natasha指出，“很多资料和你的同学都可以作证。”

“确实是这样。”Tony承认道，“我11岁进入霍格沃茨，16岁的时候我退学了，然后去了MIT。”

他想起自己16岁那年的圣诞节，那场夺去了他父母生命的车祸。喝的酩酊大醉倒在沙发上的时候他想，魔法没有任何用途，他是霍格沃茨百年来招收的最有天赋的学生，但是他不能阻止Howard和Maria死去，也不能让他们复活。圣诞节的假期结束，他把魔杖折成两半，再也没有回到霍格沃茨。

后来他从MIT毕业，继承了SI，成为一个彻彻底底的麻瓜商人。但是不再使用魔法，不代表魔法世界留给他的印记能够彻底消除，至少Rhodey总是嘲笑他金红色的审美观。

纽约大战期间，当传送口被合上，求生的本能让他体内的魔法被瞬间激发，直接幻影移形掉落在外面。会魔法的神和外星人让他开始重新审视自己的这份天赋，他甚至又通过猫头鹰买了一根魔杖。

“所以那只白头海雕真的是你养的宠物？”Steve问。Tony翻了个白眼。

“不，大兵，那就是我。那是我的阿尼玛格斯形态，简单来说就是可以由人类变成动物。顺便说一句我可没在魔法部登记，你们别把这件事捅出去。”

他的队友们都用震惊的眼神看着他，包括Natasha，这让Tony蛮有成就感。但他同时知道，普通人——麻瓜——对魔法可能会非常反感。他好不容易在这里找到了点家的感觉，他不希望从今以后又被孤立出去，回到一个人的状态。这也是为什么他一直没有把这件事告诉他们，Bruce也只是知道一部分。

“哇——哦，”最后，Clint代表大家总结道，“这太他妈的酷了，铁罐，这是不是意味着今天晚上可以你做饭了？看在你那根魔杖的份上，我想吃意大利面。”

Tony假装自己受到了侮辱。

 

++1

仔细想想，Tony应该看出来，这件事情是早有预谋的。

他的生活并没有因为他公布了自己巫师的身份而改变。如果非要说的话，就是他变得越来受欢迎了，字面意思。只要有足够的时间，Clint就会央求Tony挥挥魔杖来完成一切事情，包括帮他把三米外的小甜饼拿过去。（Tony好心的帮他把小甜饼甩到了脸上）Bruce一有空就会把Tony叫到实验室里。（不，Bruce，我自己也研究过很多年了一点成果都没有）就连Natasha也在某天早上让Tony帮她解决脸上长的一个几乎看不出来的小痘痘。（是的！我发誓我不会说出去！）

在这堆乱七八糟的事发生的同时，某个月黑风高的晚上，Tony带Steve骑了一次他的扫帚，而Steve很快就掌握了诀窍。当他们终于尖叫着回到地面上，脸被冷风吹得通红，Steve凑过来。然后他们吻了彼此。

所以说，当他们追着几个超级罪犯跑到了伦敦，抓捕行动结束后面对一群吵着闹着要去对角巷的超级英雄（主要是Clint）就不是什么稀奇的事了。

Tony已经二十年没有去过对角巷了，就连新魔杖都是通过猫头鹰买的。即使现在他又重新开始使用魔法，也不代表他决定重新回到魔法世界。但是，嗨，谁能受得了Steve的狗狗眼呢。

普通人看不到破釜酒吧，所以当Tony领着他们走进去时，几乎所有人都惊到了。

“嘿，Tony！”酒吧老板Tom热情的向Tony打招呼，“你有多久没回来了？二十年了吧？弗立维教授现在仍然会说你是他教过的最棒的学生呢。”

“谢谢，Tom。”Steve注意到Tony的锋芒在进入魔法世界后收敛了很多。他带着他们穿过酒吧，然后掏出魔杖，在里面的墙上有规律的敲了几下。

半个小时后，Clint才终于停止了四处乱跑并小声尖叫的行为。Bruce和Natasha饶有兴致的看着一家店铺里的魔药原料，Bruce完全是出于研究，Natasha则拿着她刚才逼着Tony写下的关于所有保持女性容颜的魔药的名字和所需要的原料——Tony已经答应帮她熬制所有这些药剂了，顺说。

而Steve一直跟在Tony身边，听Tony一点点讲解关于对角巷的一切。在他们觉得有必要休息时要了两大支巧克力覆盆子冰淇淋，坐在店门口的阴影下看Clint东蹦西跳。

Tony长得帅气，天资卓越，在霍格沃茨一直算是个传奇。即使他已经淡出魔法世界二十年，还是不断有人认出他并过来打招呼，其中不乏长相较好的男女性。Tony神色自若的应付着每个人，而Steve就坐在旁边，脸上混合着宠溺和骄傲的表情让人觉得他仿佛只能看到Tony一个人。

“你知道我的，不管在哪里都这么光彩照人。”结束了和另一个男性的聊天，Tony转回到Steve对面，咧出一个笑容。

而Steve简直不能更同意。他倾身向前，擦去Tony嘴角的冰淇淋碎屑。

然后他们交换了一个吻。

 

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 解释一下那五次：第一次是Tony幻影移形了，第二次是Clint吃了肥舌太妃糖而Tony修改了他和Steve的记忆，第三次是Tony的阿尼玛格斯形态，第四次是Tony幻影移形带Natasha和Steve离开，并且给了Natasha复方汤剂，第五次是飞路粉、摄魂怪和守护神
> 
> 关于Tony的阿尼玛格斯和守护神形态我恐怕是受到了micaryn大大的 乌鸦，猫头鹰与鸽子 的影响，确实觉得铁罐会飞比较符合他的追求，而且神盾的那只鹰（不知道是不是白头海雕我们就假装是吧）应该是Howard确定的，也是Tony对他爹别扭的表达嘛嗯。
> 
> 还有关于铁罐的学院问题，格兰芬多和拉文克劳都很适合他，我发誓我一开始写的是拉文克劳，我连蓝色和青铜色的配色都写出来了，然后我意识到，喵的，他的盔甲是金红色的…………然后我哭泣着改掉了qaq不过就冲着铁罐的勇气，他去狮院也很正常啦hhh


End file.
